Certain wireless communications protocols, such as Wi-Fi and/or Wi-Fi direct, may have mechanisms for handshaking that use beacons that are transmitted by a wireless access point, base station, wireless router, and/or other electronic devices acting as a wireless router. These beacon signals are typically used by users in proximity of the wireless access point, base station, wireless router, and/or other electronic devices acting as a wireless router.